


You're mine

by Pyrmmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Community: collarkink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Murder, New York City, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrmmo/pseuds/Pyrmmo
Summary: When Marco sees Florence for the first time, he can't resist collaring her, even if she doesn't want to.When Florence is forced to become a sex slave, she thought her life ended.But is it possible for them to fall in love, or will it be the end for them?
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Marco

“Here she comes again,” Lucas said, and all three men followed her, but mostly it was Marco’s eyes that ate her. He wanted to fuck her and do her hard, while she screamed for help, he wanted to do it until she surrendered to him.

His desire was to collar her, and Marco never experienced a woman to tell him no, not if they knew who he was or what he could do.

So, when he sat down his drink and nodded to Lucas and Simon, they all went over there. This was after all one of Marco's many parties, but he had never seen that woman before, never.

“Hello Madame,” Lucas said before he kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. Oh, Lucas wanted her just as much as Marco wanted.

“Hey,” she said with her thick British accent and looked at the three men.

“Please come with us,” Simon asked her, and she nodded before she looked Marco directly into his eyes. Marco smiled, and looked at her body, she was small, but not a skinny bitch, she was perfectly built.

So, when he put her hand on her bare back and moved with her, he was so ready to fuck her to oblivion. A wish he surely would get fulfilled.

Before she could do anything, Simon had stung her with the needle, and then Lucas carried her over his shoulder, Marco picked up her little purse, and then they moved down to the dungeon.

Nobody saw anything, and if they did, they wouldn’t dare speak about it, because Marco was the head of the Mafia here in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Florence

Florence could hear voices around, but when she opened her eyes, it was pitch black and, in her mouth, she had a gag. She must be blindfolded, and she tried screaming for help, but the gag did nothing. She had something tight around her neck, and she was bound to the bed.

“Good morning,” a man said before she could hear a lot of rustling with belts, not just one.

What the fuck was this? Why did this happen to her?

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby,” the man said, before he lifted up her abdomen, she tried to fight and scream, but nothing helped, so when he thrust into her, she cried. He moved so fast, and his dick was so big, it felt good, but still, it was terrible. She moaned and she couldn’t control it, not even when she came, and she tried fighting the restraints.

He cum inside of her, and then another body came on the bed, before this man did the same thing, his dick was just as good.

“Daddy’s going to fuck you hard, baby girl.”

The third man said to her before he thrust in and fucked her gentler than the first one.

Florence drooled, and felt her mind become absent, she felt their dicks, as they switched turn, it became better and better, as they did their things, and at last, she was just moaning for more. Florence had always been a horny woman, and somehow this was heaven, just being fucked liked this.

“I think she’s done for tonight,” one of the men said.

“Leave us,” a man with a dark voice said, and the others left the room.

She could hear him move around, and when he removed her blindfold, she blinked and looked at him. Dark brown hair and blue eyes were what stood out for her.

“I want you on all four,” he commanded, and she gave him the; fuck you, eyes.

So, he turned her around, and then he slides into her, before he fucked her hard, so hard that she felt his dick in her throat. She screamed for mercy, until he came inside of her, and then turned her around again.

“I’m going to have you vibed the entire night, and I’ll sleep to your fucking moans.”

He could read the panic in her eyes, and then he slid the blindfold down over her eyes again, before he moved away, and came back. When he came back, he strapped a magic wand to her leg and right on her clit.

“See you tomorrow,” he laughed before he turned on the wand and Florence screamed.

And that was when Marco left her the entire night, bounded and vibed.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco

Marco slept like a baby that night, listing and watching Florence getting so many orgasms. He knew that when he woke up, she would still be going, and it made him satisfied.

So, when Marco opened his eyes and looked at the screen, he saw that Victoria was with her. He had ordered Victoria to introduce Florence to the system, Marco would have nothing to do with her until she had been trained, that’s why he had Simon and Lucas.

A Daddy dominant and a dominant, both should train her in their separate ways, and make her ready for her Master. Marco never took a new slave, he needed someone who was trained in pleasing him in every possible way.

He didn’t need to listen to what Victoria said to her, because he had done this so many times. When they asked if they wanted their freedom back, they always took it, instead of becoming his slave and get every wish you ever had fulfilled.

But he looked Florence up, and found out she had a sick sister and a shitty job, she couldn’t resist the offer that Victoria would make for her, plus she could always say her stop word, with the little risk of getting killed, if she knew some sensitive personal information about the three of them.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, Simon came in.

“Boss,” he said and smiled before he moved to him with care. Marco was always a little on the edge, when he woke up, people knew this wasn’t the time to fuck with him.

“What is it?” He asked and turned around to look properly at one of two of his best mates.

“Lucas is ready for her.”

“Great,” Marco said, and sent a text to Victoria, telling her to let Lucas come into Florence. Fuck, Marco thought for himself, he hated that name so fucking much, if she chose to stay, he would change that name.

Both Simon and Marco looked at the screen as the Daddy dom came into his little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Florence

Florence couldn’t wrap her head around what just had happened. She talked with someone named Victoria, she told her the basics, what she would expect, and if she wanted to back out now. But somehow Florence was fucked up enough in her head to not back out, because she really needed that sweet paycheck, for her sick sister Martha.

So, when the first dominant, who was a Daddy, came into the room and sat down next to her, she tried to smile.

“Listen, baby, we’re going to have a lot of fun,” her new Daddy said before he moved over to a closet and opened it.

“You need some clothes,” he continued and looked through a lot of dresses before he took one out. It was black and looked small. “I’m the only one that allows clothes.”

She could feel her heart racing, before she rose up from the bed, and looked Daddy into his eyes. She didn’t even know his name, she knew nothing about them, and they knew everything about her, it irritated her, a lot.

“Who are you?” She asked him before she could control her mouth.

“I’m your Daddy, that’s all you need to know.”

He came over to her before he helped her get dressed in the small black dress, it felt weird that he helped her as a little child, and he, at last, took at collar up from his back pocket. 

“This is the sign that you’re mine, no men will touch you if you wear this, except me.”

Florence nodded and held her breath as he gave her it on, she felt the click and then saw he had locked it with a key. He took a leach up from his other back pocket and clicked it on her.

“Now Baby, I want you to say my name.”

“Yes Daddy,” Florence said, and she somehow felt how good it was, her Daddy looked at her with such desire, that she instantly fell down on her knees. She looked at Daddy the whole time, while she unzipped his pants. His erection was big, and she ran her fingers over it, while it was still packed in the boxer shorts.

She took his boxer shorts down, and then she slowly moved her hand on his dick, before she took it in her mouth. Daddy moaned, and she liked it because she felt most men were afraid of moaning. So, when she began moving her head and swirling her tongue around his big dick, she felt it good and a moan slipped her mouth.

“Yes Baby,” Daddy begged, and began moving his hips, while he grabbed her hair, so he could pump into her. It became rougher and rougher, and Florence had trouble breathing, but he eventually came in her mouth.

“Swallowed it,” he commanded before he took his dick out, and Florence swallowed it, even if she was about to throw up.

“I get business to do, the door is open, and you can always come to me or call me.”

“Yes Daddy,” Florence said, she was so horny, and he would leave her here, she felt it was unfair, but she did as her Daddy said, and he left the room.


End file.
